Prospectivas sentimentales
by Rosirinoa
Summary: Hawke batalla con sus sentimientos después de que Fenris la dejara después de aquella noche. Una pequeña historia sobre cómo es su primer encuentro después de lo que pasó entre ellos y lo que pasa dentro de sus cabezas.


_**Nota del autor: Este es mi primera historia publicada, y aunque soy nueva en esto de las publicaciones, soy ávida lectora de fanfics. Me inspiré escuchando una canción de La quinta estación llamada "que te quería", que me pareció muy relacionada con la complicada relación entre Hawke y Fenris. Mi intención es traducir la historia el inglés y publicarlo nuevamente, sin embargo eso me tomará un poco más de tiempo. Agradecimiento especial a Le Ponché por su apoyo.**_

_**Espero les guste.**_

_La llama se apagó,__  
__No sé,__  
__Matamos la ilusión,__  
__Tal vez,__  
__Y dónde quedo yo__  
__En este mundo sin color__  
__Sin historias que contarte__  
__Sin saber cómo explicarte.___

_Que hoy te veo__  
__Y aunque lo intente no se me olvida__  
__Que eras tú el que no creía en las despedidas__  
__Que sigo siendo la misma loca que entre tus sábanas se perdía,__  
__Y a fin de cuentas no soy distinta de aquella idiota.__  
_

"_Que te quería" por La quinta estación._

El sol calentaba más que de costumbre en Kirwall y Marian Hawke se disponía se a salir de su mansión, lista para deshacerse de algunos maleantes en la Costa Herida, no sin antes pasar por algunos de sus compañeros para que le ayudaran a hacer el trabajo. Era el primer día, después de unas cuantas semanas de descanso, que reanudaba sus labores cada vez más numerosas. Seguía sorprendiéndole cuánto podían cambiar las cosas, no sólo con los años sino con el tener algo de dinero y cierta fama entre las personas de la ciudad; al parecer se había convertido en una especie vigilante de la ciudad: en medio de las tensiones entre magos, templarios, y Qunaris, la delincuencia había proliferado más que nunca.

Habían pasado también algún tiempo días desde el "encuentro romántico" con Fenris, por lo que su estado de ánimo no se encontraba en el mejor momento. A decir verdad, contaba con que el tener un poco de violencia en su vida ayudaría a olvidarse del asunto por unas horas. Quizá después podría pasar un rato con Varric en el Ahorcado y platicar un rato.

Ya era habitual el encontrarse con situaciones o cosas que le recordaran a Fenris constantemente, había veces que sólo el pasear por Bajaciudad le traía memorias de tiempos pasados en los que aún no pasaba nada entre ellos y se podía sentir la tensión que conllevaba la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro. Había también días en los que pensaba que el Hacedor le jugaba bromas pesadas, ya que hasta las pociones de lyrium le recordaban la piel del elfo. Había comenzado a acostumbrarse a todo eso, comenzaba a ignorar esas señales que le traían imágenes del pasado. No tenía caso aferrarse a lo que pudo haber sido o lo que fue, sobre todo si había terminado como lo hizo. Finalmente, aunque fuera un acto consciente podía llegar a ignorar todo aquello que le recordaba a él.

Cuando por fin entró al Ahorcado se encontró a Isabela y a Varric sentados en una de las mesas, discutiendo sobre sabía el Hacedor qué. No era de extrañar que estuvieran ahí, y de cualquier forma había pensado primero en ellos dos para que la acompañaran a la Costa Herida tras esos maleantes, pero necesitaba a alguien más. Probablemente la mejor opción sería Anders, ya que llevar a un mago que puede sanar es siempre una buena idea si se va a una confrontación que muy probablemente termine en algo violento.

Hawke se acercó a sus amigos tranquilamente, tratando de escuchar algo de su conversación.

-En definitiva, tienes que omitir "ciertos detalles no tan glamurosos" de tus relatos.- Isabela trataba de convencer a Varric.

-Por más que me caigas bien, me temo que hay cosas que representarían una gran pérdida para mis relatos si fueran omitidas…

- Por ejemplo aquel episodio en el que, si mal no recuerdo sus exactas palabras, terminaste bailando un "baile folklórico ancestral de los enanos" sobre la barra de la taberna.- Hawke dijo cruzando los brazos y alzando una ceja, tratando de no reír al recordar esa imagen tan memorable.

-¡Oh claro! Cómo olvidarlo, Varric se movía tan agraciadamente….

-Señoritas, deténganse por favor. Consideraré el omitir ciertas cosas. En algunos casos.

- Que así sea. – Marian se sentó junto a Isabela- Y bien ¿listos para algo de acción?

- ¡Por fin! Llevo semanas aburrida en este bar y me veo en la penosa necesidad de entretenerme con algunos tragos y alguno que otro caballero que quiera entretenerse unas horas. – Isabela tomó un trago de su tarro.

- Por alguna razón comienzo a pensar que eso es algo que haces estés aburrida o no… de cualquier forma, les propongo que me acompañe a eliminar un grupo de maleantes en la Costa Herida. Por lo que me han informado, es un grupo bastante organizado de contrabandistas y posiblemente esclavistas. Ustedes saben, lo usual.

- Bianca y yo estamos ansiosos por comenzar. – Varric tomó su arma y la comenzó a acariciar con cariño, mientras Hawke se ponía de pie.

- Bien, entonces sólo tenemos que hacer una pequeña escala a la clínica de…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas en cuanto vio a entrar a cierto elfo a la taberna. Él estaba como siempre, con su porte serio e imponente, que a simple vista repelía a las personas con sus aires de mal humor. Podría decirse que estaba más taciturno que de costumbre y su expresión evidentemente cambió cuando vio a Hawke. Ninguno de los dos esperaba encontrarse en ese momento, aunque era obvio que no podían seguir postergándolo mucho más tiempo, era algo inevitable. La pregunta flotaba en el aire: ¿cómo es que se comporta uno en una situación así?

Hawke estaba segura de que en ningún lugar te enseñan qué cara debes poner, ni mucho menos qué actitud adoptar al encontrarte nuevamente con la persona que compartió contigo una noche apasionada, y que después, por cicatrices de su pasado te abandona sin dar una razón concisa.

-Bien, quizá ya no tengamos que pasar por Anders después de todo. Tenemos al equipo completo.

El comentario de Isabela interrumpió la infinidad de pensamientos que cruzaron por la cabeza de Hawke en esos momentos, sin mencionar la mirada que Fenris había sostenido con ella sin cruzar palabra alguna.

-¿Vienes con nosotros a la Costa Herida elfo? Tendremos algo de diversión y posiblemente nos deshagamos de algunos esclavistas, tu actividad favorita además de aventar botellas de vino en las paredes.

- Yo… Hawke- dijo en forma de saludo, de la manera más formal posible. -¿deseas que vaya con ustedes?

Esa pregunta no sólo era a manera de interrogante para la líder del grupo, sino que significaba mucho más, algo que sólo ellos dos comprendían, ya que nadie sabía lo que había pasado entre los dos hacía apenas un par de semanas. De alguna forma era una pregunta cuya respuesta le indicaría si ella estaba enojada o si lo habría remotamente perdonado por su conducta aquella noche; la mejor y la peor de toda su vida por muchas razones. Fenris pensó que el aspirar a ser perdonado era más de lo que podía atreverse a desear, pero aunque Hawke nunca lo llegara a hacer, no podía concebir el no volver a acompañarla a alguna de sus misiones. La realidad era que, lejos de no quererla, había huido de sus propios y abrumadores sentimientos. Cuando solía ser un esclavo nunca reflexionó acerca de lo que un sentimiento era, ni siquiera estaba totalmente seguro de si sintiera otra cosa además de miedo. La cuestión era que, sintiera lo que sintiera no era capaz de afrontarlo con sus consecuencias, pero una cosa era segura: no quería abandonar Kirkwall ni dejar atrás a sus compañeros, mucho menos a Hawke.

Hubo un silencio entre los cuatro mercenarios, acompañado del murmullo de la gente de la taberna. Era evidente que algo había cambiado y tanto Varric como Isabela lo notaron, pero ninguno de los dos pudo descifrar qué era exactamente. Esto no les impediría inventar teorías extrañar al respecto, claro está. Marian Hawke observó a Fenris un momento, tratando de leer algo en su expresión, pero sólo encontró cierta duda en sus ojos.

-Al parecer hoy no tendremos la dicha de viajar hacia la ciudad oscura. ¿Listos todos?

Todos asintieron y caminaron hacia la Costa herida, pasando por los barrios bajos de Kirkwall y siendo el fuerte calor que había comenzado hacía pocos minutos. La plática entre los cuatro era como de costumbre: Varric tratando de sacar algo de información para sus relatos, Hawke haciendo comentarios sarcásticos e Isabela dándole su "toque particular" a la plática. Fenris estaba muy silencioso y al parecer concentrado en lo que fuera que estuviera pensando, incluso veía hacia el piso constantemente, pero nadie se atrevió a preguntar al respecto.

Al llegar a la costa fueron rápidamente recibidos por un grupo de Qunaris que los agredieron en el acto. Varric se acercó a un punto alto para poder hacer un mejor uso de Bianca; Isabela usó la velocidad que tenía a su favor y los demás se concentraron en el habitual combate cuerpo a cuerpo que acostumbraban. Los gigantes grises atacaron con todo lo que tenían, pero finalmente fueron derrotados sin mayores problemas. A pesar de ser tan fuertes, las habilidades de Hawke eran mayores y por alguna razón ese día estaban más agudas que de costumbre.

-Wow, un buen calentamiento. – Hawke se pasó el brazo por la frente y se secó el sudor mientras se colocaba la espada en la espalda y comenzaba a caminar. Los demás la vieron un poco sorprendidos, usualmente se tomaba unos minutos para recobrar el aire.

Antes de llegar hacia el punto señalado en el mapa donde debían estar los maleantes, se encontraron con dos emboscadas más, ambas resueltas sin mayor complicación para el grupo de Kirkwall.

Lo constantes encuentros con ladrones y asesinos habían resultado ser un buen distractor a fin de cuentas, parecía que toda la energía que tenía estancada estaba siendo liberada finalmente. Por alguna razón, Hawke tenía problemas para lidiar con lo que sentía de manera direca, sobre todo si ese algo le afectaba. La muerte de Carver había sido difícil pero rápidamente se ocupó en sacar a su familia de Ferelden y buscar una manera de entrar a Kirkwall; el trabajo de mercenaria le cayó como anillo al dedo en este sentido. Eventualmente lidiaría con sus sentimientos y con un poco de suerte para ese momento ya estaría agotada y no tendría más remedio que llorar silenciosamente.

Todo el trayecto hacia su misión había lamentado el hecho de llevar consigo a Fenris; era imposible no verlo cuando peleaba. Además, aunque ella siempre fuera la puntera del grupo y le daba la espalda, podía sentir su presencia y su mirada penetrante clavada en ella. Lo que antes disfrutaba y encontraba ventajoso al momento de coquetear con él, comenzaba a ser una carga en su espalda y de la misma manera la hacía sudar. No había cruzado palabra con él y constantemente resistía las ganas de verlo de reojo como solía hacerlo cuando lo llevaba en el grupo…cosa que pasaba muy seguido.

Como era de esperarse, no habían podido negociar la rendición de los maleantes, que efectivamente resultaron ser contrabandistas de esclavos y mujeres. La verdad es que estaban dispuestos a pelear con ellos desde un principio, especialmente después de ver cómo golpeaban a un pequeño niño elfo de apenas unos 7 años y a su madre para meterlos en una jaula. Ese era un tema que ponía a Fenris furioso. Los recuerdos de sus tiempos de esclavitud le llegaban a la mente con facilidad y detestaba la sola idea de ver que sucedía lo mismo con alguien más. Era más que empático en esas cuestiones, sin mencionar que cada vez que algo así ocurría se iluminaban sus marcas de lyrium y se ponía más enojón que de costumbre.

La batalla inició súbitamente cuando un arquero lanzó una flecha al brazo de Hawke, quien de inmediato tomó su espada y comenzó a atacar a los maleantes. El grupo comenzaba a ser rodeado, por lo que poco a poco comenzaron a separarse para evitar una clara desventaja. Eran demasiados los agresores, al menos la tripulación completa del barco que llevaría a los esclavos al imperio de Tevinter.

Mientras peleaban, sin descuidar mucho su efectividad, Marian observaba de lejos a Fenris. Parecía más enojado que de costumbre, pareciera que el que había ido a desquitar su enojo había sido él en lugar de ella. Muchos pensamientos se le cruzaron por la cabeza, mismos que no coincidían con lo que sentía; contradictorio era todo lo que penaba en esos momentos. Encontraba al elfo bastante atractivo y disfrutaba ver cómo se movía su cabello mientras corría, sus ojos verdes eran demasiado expresivos para el tipo de carácter que proyectaba, pero de alguna forma estaba totalmente relacionado. Aquella noche en que la abandonó pudo ver demasiadas cosas de él, cosas que se guardaba para protegerse.

Quizá era un total disparate enredarse con un ex esclavo huidizo, ¿quién en su sano juicio consideraría tener una relación con alguien tan jodido emocionalmente? la respuesta era sencilla y a Hawke no le resultaba extraño: ella lo haría. Siempre había disfrutado los retos y había algo excitante en querer conquistar al elfo. Sin embargo, esa misma razón era la de su sufrimiento en esos momentos.

No podía quitarse de la mente que casi todos los días tendría que convivir con él. Después de que sucedió todo, su abrupta partida y todo aquello que compartieron, la intimidad, las miradas, las palabras, y todo eso que no se dijeron pero que comprendieron perfectamente aquella noche, creyó que no sólo había salido de la mansión. La posibilidad de que Fenris dejara Kirwall le vino demasiadas veces a la mente. Un pensamiento aterrador, que apretaba sus entrañas y le quitaba el sueño en la noche. Si bien había comprendido que lo que pasó entre ellos era cosa de una sola vez, y que tal vez haya sido incorrecto, el arrepentimiento no aparecía en lo más mínimo, pero no podía concebir el no verlo otra vez.

Podía resultar masoquista de su parte, como un pordiosero parrado ante un banquete lleno de deliciosa comida, que no puede comer porque un grueso cristal los separa. Estaba dispuesta a sopórtalo en la medida de lo posible, al fin y al cabo, tuvo una probada de las delicias de su cariño, sobre todo en la parte carnal y eso aún le daba escalofríos cuando lo recordaba.

Sintió un tremendo alivio al verlo entrar al Ahorcado esa mañana. A decir verdad, no había salido mucho de su Mansión en Ciudadalta desde esa noche, y evitaba en la medida de lo posible el pasar por donde él vivía, justamente para no encontrárselo, anticipando que si lo hiciera sería para despedirse porque se marcha de la ciudad, o algo por el estilo. Sus pensamientos eran obviamente el producto de sus abrumadores sentimientos. A partir de ese momento procuraría no incluirlo en el equipo cuando realizaran alguna misión.

Seguía viéndolo disimuladamente mientras combatía con uno de los maleantes y mientras enterraba su espada en el estómago del hombre, tuvo un pensamiento que la dejó helada: no importaba lo que hiciera, pensara ni lo funcional que pudiera llegar a ser, Fenris se había impregnado en ella como sus marcas de lyrium en la piel, todo esto porque se había quedado a la mitad de todo. Lo de ellos quedó inconcluso y parecía que la única perdida en ese laberinto era ella. Fenris fue el que la abandonó sin una explicación clara. Simplemente dijo que lo único que él quería era ser feliz, al menos por un tiempo ¿significaba eso que el estar con ella lo hacía feliz? probablemente, pero al mismo tiempo le causaba dolor. No sólo dolor físico al tocar sus marcas, algo en él se había despertado esa noche y lo había lastimado mucho.

A fin de cuentas ella no sería capaz de hacer algo al respecto, y comenzaría a reprochárselo pronto. No le gustaba sentirse incompetente, pero al mismo tiempo lo único que podía ofrecerle es su amistad y su paciencia, y al hacerlo tendría que pasar tiempo con él, mismo que le llegaría afectar porque el cariño que le tenía no iba a cambiar de la noche a la mañana, mucho menos esa tensión sexual que había en el aire, y todavía permanecía. Se sintió atrapada en un ciclo vicioso que no parecía tener salida ni cambio de rumbo.

Ya habían pasado tres años desde que lo conoció por primera vez, tres largos años en los que su relación creció desde cero, en los que se procuraron y conocieron en ratos buenos y ratos malos. Desde el primer momento en el que lo vio lo encontró atractivo, y no dudó en expresarlo. Pero al percatarse de que no sería tarea fácil acercarse a él, la chispa se encendió. Que poco había cambiado en esos tres años con respecto a sus sentimientos por él, y muy probablemente no cambiarían en los próximos meses o años. Quizá estaba loca, por haberse enamorado de él, pero no se arrepentía. Sería una carga que llevaría en su espalda, con días buenos y días malos.

Todos esos pensamientos pasaron demasiado rápido y ella se quedó inmóvil por algunos instantes, suficientes para que uno de los esclavistas agresores llegara por detrás y la golpeara en la cabeza. Lo vio venir con segundos de anticipación al ver la expresión de terror del elfo al voltear a verla.

La visión se tornó borrosa para Hawke, quien rápidamente cayó inconsciente al suelo. Por suerte, la batalla estaba prácticamente ganada, solo quedaban dos hombres peleando, junto con el que la había noqueado. Fenris se apresuró a matarlo para que no le hiciera más daño a Marian, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para detener el primer golpe, tan certero.

En cuanto eliminaron a sus enemigos, Varric e Isabela se acercaron a Hawke, quien era sostenida por Fenris entre brazos.

-¿Está bien?- La voz de Varric sonó preocupada y su expresión lo demostraba.

-Sólo está inconsciente, y tiene una herida en la cabeza. No parece seria, pero será mejor llevarla a su casa.- Fenris comenzó a caminar con la chica en brazos.

-Tal vez sería bueno llevarla con Anders para que la revisara y….

- ¿Isabela, qué puede hacer ese mago con…?

- Elfo… quizá sea una buena idea. Al fin y al cabo es un sanador…

-Está bien… yo la llevaré a su mansión y ustedes vayan por el mago…- A Fenris no le agradó la idea para nada, pero el llamar a Anders era lo más sensato.

- Yo iré por Anders y que Varric te acompañe a dejarla…no quiero pesar en la cara que pondrá su mamá al verla en ese estado…. Varric es bueno inventando historias.

- ¡Hey! No todas son inventos…

Más tarde en el cuarto de Hawke se encontraban todos a la expectativa. Por suerte Leandra no hizo un gran escándalo al respecto.

Realmente no considero absolutamente necesario que estén todos ustedes aquí. Sería mejor darle espacio.- Anders dijo con tono serio.

¿Esperas que nos traguemos eso mago? Aquí hay suficiente espacio. No pienso dejarte con ella, el Hacedor sabrá lo que quisieras hacer.- En efecto, Fenris estaba más malhumorado que de costumbre.

Creo que nosotros esperaremos abajo y los dejamos en su habitual competencia por la damisela en apuros. Ven Varrick.

Jeje, eso irá directo a mis relatos.

Anders refunfuñó algo entre dientes y se dispuso a curar la herida de Hawke, quien todavía estaba inconsciente. Puso sus manos delicadamente sobre su cabeza, con mucho cuidado y cariño, lo cual enfureció a Fenris, pero sabía que no podía protestar al respecto. Había tenido la oportunidad de estar con ella y la había desperdiciado con sus propias dudas y miedos.

Miró el pedazo rojo de tela que había amarrado a su muñeca aquella noche y sintió nostalgia. Al menos estaría siempre para cuidarla. Eso era seguro y sería una promesa no dicha a partir de ese momento. No pensaba dejarla sola, aunque el hacerlo le recordara sus errores y le trajera culpa por haberla perdido después de sus malas decisiones.

Instantes después ella despertó. Estaba notablemente confundida y adolorida.

-Tómalo con calma Marian… los golpes en la cabeza no son tan sencillos- Anders dijo dulcemente mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

-¿Qué pasó?

- Uno de los esclavistas te golpeó en la cabeza y caíste inconsciente. El trabajo está hecho, si es que eso te preocupa. Sólo tuviste ese pequeño inconveniente.- Fenris, que estaba recargado junto a la chimenea se acercó a la cama para observarla.

- ¡Rayos!...

- No te presiones. Creo que no podrás tener más aventuras al menos por el día de hoy. Fenris… espero puedas convencerla de ello.

- Odio estar de acuerdo contigo…

- Por ahora te dejaré que descanses. Y lo mimo deberías hacer tú Fenris, vámonos. – Anders le mostró una mirada bastante fría al elfo mientras se despedía de Hawke y salía del cuarto.

Hubo silencio unos momentos, y Fenris siguió a Anders con la mirada hasta que hubo salido completamente del cuarto.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Pues… siento que la cabeza me va a explotar pero sobreviviré…he pasado cosas peores Fenris. No soy tan frágil. - Ese comentario fue en doble sentido, él lo comprendió y su cara mostró un poco de dolor.

-Lo sé. Pero prométeme que tendrás cuidado ¿está bien? Procuraré estar ahí, pero cuando no pueda cuidarte como lo mereces, haz lo posible por no lastimarte…no quisiera que…

-Descuida, aunque es bueno saber que procurarás estar presente en próximas batallas. – ella bajó la mirada. No podía verlo a los ojos por mucho tiempo sin que su mirada la delatara, pero cuando vio su armadura, notó que traía el escudo de su familia en el cinturón. Recordó haberle dado el escudo aquella noche, antes de que sucediera nada algo entre ellos, a forma de simbolismo para que sus recuerdos no lo atormentaran y tuviera un pensamiento cálido cuando lo hicieran. Al notarlo lo miró nuevamente a la cara, pero el elfo estaba viendo su silueta a través de las sábanas con aire nostálgico, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Después de unos momentos Fenris se disponía a salir. Caminó lentamente hacia la puerta y volteó a verla.

-Descansa Hawke, pasado mañana iremos a otra misión.

Sonrió levemente mientras le dedicaba una de esas miradas intensas que hacían temblar a sus rodillas, y se despidió con la mano. Ella se sorprendió bastante al ver una cinta roja en la muñeca de Fenris. Estaba segura de que era parte de la sábana de su cama, víctima de los estragos de la noche de pasión que pasó con él.

Inmediatamente sonrió y se despidió del elfo. El dolor de cabeza era intenso pero sus pensamientos seguían revoloteando por ahí, sin embargo sólo uno se materializó en forma de voz, y sería al que se aferraría de ahora en adelante: aunque Fenris no pueda lidiar con sus sentimientos, no significa que éstos no existan ni lo motiven a hacer muchas cosas, pero una cosa era segura, él se quedaría a su lado por un largo tiempo.


End file.
